


陷阱

by yodream286



Category: DongRen
Genre: M/M, OT21 (NCT), OT7 NCT Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodream286/pseuds/yodream286
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 15





	陷阱

搜美 陷阱  
真骨科（无法接受者慎入）   
黏人占有欲强 年下攻×温柔慢热 气人年上受  
01

李东赫在黄仁俊颈窝里用脸打滚的时候，嘴里还哼哼出声，像个黏腻的撒娇精。

他用手环住那一节露出的细腰，指尖偷偷蹭了蹭，眼神饱含意味地看向正盘腿坐着的人。黄仁俊显然没一点影响，全神贯注地打着游戏。

李东赫不满，伸手抬他下巴，“游戏比我重要吗？” 

他微皱眉盯着面前的人，锋利的下颚线和小麦色皮肤在灯光下熠熠生辉。修长的四肢缠在黄仁俊身上，以环抱的方式把人牢牢锁在自己怀里，鼻息间都是彼此的气味。

李东赫低下头像小狗狗那样仔细嗅了嗅，是橘子味的香水。 

黄仁俊感受到脖颈的气息越来越炽热，实在无法忽视。他低头轻笑，“呀李东赫，在学校不是一直在一起吗？” 

“怎么，太想哥哥了？”语气带着逗弄。

也许很令人惊讶，但黄仁俊和李东赫真的是亲兄弟，同父同母的那种。之所以姓氏不同，是因为黄妈妈那边一代单传，到这一辈就她一个女儿，妈妈不忍外公断了香火，做主让大儿子黄仁俊随她姓，小儿子李东赫就随父姓。说来也神奇，这两孩子真的越长越不像，小时候还都是大眼睛萌娃，长大了一个随妈，骨架小皮肤白皙，一个随爸，麦色皮肤身材高大，走出去说他两是兄弟，没人相信。

更好笑的是，黄仁俊还是哥哥，比李东赫大了一岁。

李东赫却从来不叫他哥，心情好的时候黏糊糊叫俊俊，被他惹急了就直接连名带姓叫黄仁俊。就像现在这个时候。

“黄仁俊，你要这样吗？” 李东赫突然收紧双臂，他险些被勒的喘不过气

02  
黄仁俊已经习惯了李东赫对他撒娇，明明接近一米八的个子，在他面前却真的很幼稚，时不时和他拌嘴就算了，还不准他摆哥哥的架子。

青春期的李东赫对这个称呼极度敏感到什么地步，一听到哥哥两个字就冷脸，在饭桌上甚至扭头就走，搞得他和父母面面相觑。

事后黄仁俊敲他房门，装出可怜巴巴的语调溜进去，哄了老半天他还不为所动才知道踢了铁板。

“到底为什么这么介意啊？我本来也就比你大啊。” 黄仁俊不解

而且明明小时候很乖地“哥哥”“哥哥”叫，跟在他屁股后面跑，稍微大点就不肯再叫了。

李东赫突然抬头盯他，眼神深沉。那一刻黄仁俊感觉自己不太了解李东赫。他仿佛初长成的小豹子，释放出自己捕猎的威压，浑身散发着攻击性。

看了黄仁俊好一会，等到察觉对面的人不自在地扭开脸，李东赫缓缓开口，“你那么想当我哥吗？”语气轻飘，细听却暗流涌动。

“为什么？”李东赫疲惫地靠坐在电脑椅上，把自己整个身体转过来正对着他，手轻轻敲着桌角。

黄仁俊感觉前路像有个陷阱等着自己踏入，迟疑地往回缩，“我也不是很在意，就是想知道你生气的原因。”

李东赫瞄到他想逃跑的动作，轻叹了口气，起身抱住了他哥。这会又恢复了黏腻的语气，藏着委屈，把手藏进黄仁俊的夹克外套里。嘴唇在颈侧蹭来蹭去，黄仁俊感觉有些发痒，刚想制止他，转头对  
上了李东赫的眼神。李东赫睫毛低垂，仿佛在瞄他的嘴唇，一脸的跃跃欲试，甚至真的往前凑了凑。

黄仁俊吓一跳，捂着嘴巴挣开他的怀抱往后退了几步，落荒而逃。

这是李东赫第一次因为哥哥这个称呼发脾气的情形。之后倒还好，因为黄仁俊这个气人精，把握住弟弟的逆鳞后反而经常逗他，只要李东赫黏的太紧他就念叨自己是哥哥，一开始李东赫还会恼怒不理他，后来发现是他撵自己的把戏后干脆全当耳旁风。

所以现在黄仁俊一脸无奈，这招明显已经不管用了。他绞尽脑汁，怎么样才能哄得李东赫放开他，对面的队友因为他不动弹已经是暴走的状态，就差口吐芬芳了。

“李东赫，我们打个商量好不好，你先让我玩完这一盘。”黄仁俊举着一根手指可怜巴巴看他，为了更能达到效果还眨了眨眼睛，显然知道他弟吃哪一套。

“不要。”李东赫特有的声线响起，闷闷的从后面传来。“除非……”

锁骨突然传来疼痛，黄仁俊不会看都知道一定留下了齿印，心里微妙的感觉让他莫名咽了下口水。

“你亲我一下。”李东赫擦了擦啃咬留下的痕迹，附在黄仁俊的耳边说。  
03  
黄仁俊却松了一口气，肯提条件就好，这说明他今天还可以再多打几盘，不至于直接被带走。他仔细巡视了一下面前李东赫的脸，皱着眉头苦恼要亲哪里，最后猛地亲了一口左脸颊上的痣，嘴唇离开的时候房间里清晰的一声“啵”回荡。

黄仁俊很喜欢李东赫眼角那三颗若隐若现的痣，觉得他每次漫不经心看人的时候，那里就超级生动，有种睥睨不羁又很有诱惑力的感觉。虽然不知道脑海怎么会浮现诱惑这个词，但是他冷脸的时候真的很有魅力。黄仁俊每次一看到就会觉得，“李东赫果然是成人了”，然后忍不住心痒痒去逗他。  
被亲了一口后的李东赫显然不满意，他循着喉结轻咬黄仁俊的下巴，用牙齿拉扯他的软肉，在嘴里磨了磨，眼神危险地盯着位于上方的嘴唇。

黄仁俊有些不适的偏偏头，刚想开口，就被扑倒在身后的地板上，眼前是李东赫近在咫尺的脸和喷洒的鼻息，烫的他脸颊微红。紧接着下一秒，他的嘴唇就被堵住，温热的唇舌伸了进来，细致的舔过口腔的每一处，然后紧紧地，与他的唇舌纠缠在了一起。口中的津液在不断地互相交换，黄仁俊微喘间似乎能听见对面的人口水的吞咽声，夹杂着他无法自抑的喘息和舌头揽动时黏腻的水声。李东赫性感的眼睛微阖，余光似乎在观察他脸上的表情，等到确认黄仁俊逐渐被拖入亲吻的情境后，闭上眼睛掐着他的腰，开始了新一轮猛烈的进攻。他伏在黄仁俊身上半压着他，膝盖微曲放在两腿之间略微顶着，左手环着脖颈垫在脑后，沉迷地与他接吻，像舔舐棒棒糖一样，一遍又一遍地深入。两人间的气氛逐渐迷乱，黄仁俊甚至忘记怎么调节自己的呼吸，有些喘不过气。他的脸色变成艳丽的那种微红，在灯光照射下显得纯情又羸弱，锁骨因为吸气深陷，仿佛不留神就会折断。

终于像是承受不住，黄仁俊用尽全力推开了身前的人，反手捂着嘴微微喘气。被推开的李东赫不满地皱眉，似乎还没有完全得到满足。凌乱的碎发搭在眼前，他不耐烦地拨了拨，眼睛里还保留着攻击性，看向黄仁俊。

“适可而止，李东赫。”等听到黄仁俊略带威胁的警告后，李东赫回过神，惊觉自己做的太过，恐怕惹他哥生气了。他立马装乖，抓回黄仁俊一把拢住，点点头说，“你玩吧，我不烦你。”一副小媳妇的样子。

事实证明，李东赫真的很会顺他哥的毛。

后半段黄仁俊沉浸在游戏的快乐中，甚至丧心病狂觉得一个亲吻换来这么长的宁静真是太划算了，全然没有顾及到自己被李东赫亲亲摸摸，占了多少便宜。

要说为什么黄仁俊对李东赫的吻反应不大，这实在是拜李东赫所赐。他自从发觉自己对他哥的心意后，就有意无意地撩拨，在日常中不动声色地增多肢体接触。拿个杯子要摸摸手指，放衣服进洗衣篮也要从背后圈住，没事就躺在黄仁俊膝盖上看书，困了还顺便把脸朝内，环着腰入睡。虽然因为大了不睡一间房间，但是出入和连体婴儿一样，根本没差。沙发上闲坐也不安分，当着爸妈的面一把搂过黄仁俊圈在怀里一起看电视。这一系列操作下来，不止黄仁俊习以为常，他爸妈都觉得是兄弟感情好，乐见其成。

黄仁俊因为身体弱，本身就很少外出社交，虽然有上学，因为自己害羞的性格还有李东赫走到哪跟到哪的原因，朋友也很少。这导致他从小到大和家里人相处的最多，爸妈都默认没什么意见，他就更是随着李东赫来。偏偏李东赫是外向强势的性格，就更是把握住了他们相处的主导地位。

发展到后来，李东赫越来越过分，经常拉着黄仁俊要亲亲。一开始是脸颊，黄仁俊觉得扭捏拒绝过好几回，但是李东赫突然暗淡下去的受伤眼神又实在让人心软，所以他胡乱亲了几口，也没察出什么感觉，之后就释然了，彻底把它当成是他们家兄弟间比较亲近的表达方式。只要是能搪塞下李东赫这个黏人的怪小孩，亲几个他都愿意。

04  
李东赫像驯兽师那样，逐渐攻破了黄仁俊的安全距离。

炎热的午后，风扇扇叶转动的房间里，李东赫抱着黄仁俊安睡。爸妈推门进来，看到他们抱成一团的睡姿后，宠溺地摇了摇头，之后携手上班去了。房间里可以清晰地听到越来越远的脚步声，随着最后玄关的大门咿呀关上，李东赫蓦然睁开了眼睛。

他低头看怀里熟睡的黄仁俊，挺翘的鼻梁、微嘟的嘴还有上下起伏的胸膛，眼神突然暗了暗。趁黄仁俊熟睡，他凑上去撬开双唇，舔了舔他的小虎牙。舌尖掠过尖尖的虎牙，用力会有些痛，李东赫却不为所动，舔完后还仔细回味了一下。

他逐渐不满足于表面，手慢慢下滑，从睡衣下摆伸了进去，抚上黄仁俊的腰，用指尖描绘他平坦的腹部，力度若有若无。手指往下突然触碰到黄仁俊的耻骨，李东赫顿了顿，努力克制住自己移走了。  
还没到时候，他告诫自己。

怀里的小猪依然酣睡，也多亏李东赫几年来不断的骚扰，黄仁俊现在对肢体接触的敏感度基本为零。每次睡觉被拱醒，他迷迷糊糊间都知道，一定是李东赫又做的好事，然后不管不顾又睡熟过去。

这时候的李东赫已经按捺不住，呼吸开始变得粗重。他自我放弃般，把脸埋在黄仁俊颈窝，深呼吸了几下后转头亲上黄仁俊的耳垂。小巧的耳垂肉在李东赫牙齿的拉扯下变得通红湿润，不满只有自己一个人受煎熬，他故意喘息出声，“还不醒吗，黄仁俊？”恶劣的心思一览无余。

黄仁俊不堪其扰地皱了皱眉，呼吸顿了一瞬后又继续陷入熟睡。李东赫却仿佛接收到某种信号，从眉眼一路往下亲吻，嘴唇、喉结、锁骨，极尽温柔。然后他起身，掀起了黄仁俊的白色t恤。  
似乎是感受到了凉意，黄仁俊瑟缩了一下。李东赫安抚地亲亲他的肚子，把被子往上扯，盖住了两人交叠的身体。被子里的气温逐渐升高，李东赫炽热的吻也一路往上，嘴唇上干燥的纹路印过白皙的皮肤，留下刺痒的颤抖。他舔舔嘴角，亲上了粉红的小点点。

黄仁俊剧烈地颤了一下，似乎无法自抑。李东赫却无暇顾及，他像是感知到了乳尖的甜美，不断地亲吻啃咬，舌头擦过胸部的瞬间，甚至带起了一阵小小的乳波。他双眼发红，手擒在黄仁俊腋下固定，把他往自己方向带。乳尖沾着水光，狭小空间里弥漫着旖旎的气息，刺激的李东赫失去理智。

他像横冲直撞的小兽，找不到出路，身体又绷紧的难受，只能屈身隔着布料微顶。肢体的互蹭带起一阵颤栗快感，过后却让人更加难耐。苦于不能完全解决他的问题，李东赫难受的眼泛泪光，抬头噙他哥的嘴唇寻找慰藉。

肢体的交缠还在继续，偌大的房子里急促的喘息在回响。靡丽的风景线掩盖在紧闭的沉重的木门后面，无人探寻。

陷入情事里的李东赫无暇顾及周围，所以也就没能看见，黄仁俊的手指在看不见的地方隐秘地收紧，眼皮微颤后又陷入宁静。

这是李东赫和黄仁俊心照不宣的秘密，也是一切罪恶的开始。后来的黄仁俊回顾过去，发现就是在这里。

他一步步走入李东赫的陷阱，无法回头。


End file.
